Unexpected Hero
PLEASE NOTE - THIS IS BASED ON THE WHAT IF SAGA FROM DRAGON BALL Z BUDOKAI TENKAICHI 3 Goku thought he had defeated Freiza, but it was not the case. Now Frieza comes to Earth for revenge. Impatiently waiting for Goku, Frieza terrorized the people of Earth, when all of a sudden an unexpected hero blocked his way. Summary Goku and Freiza had just finished an exhausting an epic battle on planet Namek and Goku was on his way back to earth. But little did Goku know that Freiza would indeed be still alive after the powerful blast Goku had redirected from Frieza. Unbeknownst to Goku and everyone else, Frieza was not killed on Namek. Frieza's shredded body floated in the planet's debris, kept company only by his thoughts of how the universe's conqueror had been thoroughly beaten by a lowly Saiyan. His father King Cold had crews search the area, not believing his son to have been destroyed by something as insignificant as the explosion of a planet. What could be found of Frieza was salvaged, and reconstructed with cybernetic enhancements, leaving him scarred and bitter. Knowing he was stronger than ever before - Frieza's first thought upon rehabilitation is revenge on those who defeated him on Namek. Frieza had soon arrived on planet earth to exact his revenge on Goku.thumb|196px|right While we waited for earths mightiest warrior to return he terrorized the people of earth killing innocent lives for amusement. The warrior Devil Man had sensed the evil fromFortuneteller Baba's Palace had decided to take matters into his own hands thinking of the situation to be a perfect opportunity to help in his development to make his Devilmite Beam technique more effective. Devil Man soon arrives on the scene and finds the cause of the mayhem to be Frieza in his new Mechanized state. Freiza soon addresses Devil Man stating that before Goku or “Super Saiyan”, as he referred to him returns to earth, that he would have a pile of bodies waiting for him. Devil Man soon realizes that Freiza is indeed referring to Goku who he had previously battled when he was only a child. Freiza asks if he knows Goku, to which Devil Man laughs and answers yes. Freiza thinking that Devil Man is in fear of his presence decides to dispose of him. Devil Man easily senses that Freiza along with his man hearts are full of pure evil meaning that Devil Man can easily dispose of them with his Devilmite Beam which only works on those who’s hearts are not pure such as Goku. Freiza soon decides that Devil Man is not worthy of his time and orders one of her soldiers to away with him. Devil Man easily puts end to the low ranked soldier so Freiza decides to have Appule go in to bring an end to his life. King Cold unlike Freiza’s seems to be impressed that Devil Man took care of the soldier so easily but Freiza still seemed not be phased. After Devil Man brings a Bad End to Appule with a forked spear lounged through his body, Freiza finally decides to deal with him personally. The devil of justice compliments the emperor of space on his impressive power but soon states that those who are wicked do not stand a chance of beating him. Devil Man feels he has played with Freiza long enough and finally brings an end to his terror with the Devilmite. King Cold stood in disbelief over his dear son Freizas death and asks Devil Man what weapon he used to bring his soon down. Devil Man states that it was not a weapon that finished Freiza but Devil Man’s Devilmite Beam technique which amplifies an evil heart causing it to explode. King Cold decides to exact revenge on Devil Man and kill him before he can use the technique on him. Devil Man battled King Cold until enough of his energy returned to use the Devilmite Beam. He soon gains enough power and uses the Devilmite Beam on King Cold. Devil Man soon decided that he was running out of time to be in the living world and quickly returned to Baba’s Palace. Battles Devil Man Vs. Freiza Solider Devil Man Vs. Appule Devil Man Vs. Mecha Freiza Devil Man Vs. King Cold Category:Devil Man Category:King Cold Category:Appule Category:Mecha Freiza Category:Fan Fiction